Falling in Love Marauder Style
by DracozFallenAngel
Summary: A classic Lily / James romance, set in 7th year, where she has hated him, but she realises she's slowly falling in love with him, after a few special encounters... first story, please R & R!


It's hard to tell when you fall in love

**Falling in ****Love Marauder Style **

It's hard to tell when you fall in love. Novels often depict love to stare you in the face, whether it be love at first sight, or looking into the eyes of the one you love. Mum and dad say it was when they knew they'd never look at anyone else. Eva says it's when your whole world turns upside down and you can't think straight. I, myself, don't know what to say about love. All I knew was that I always wanted a fairytale. I wanted Prince Charming to come and sweep me off my feet, take me from ma castle and make me his princess forever. I guess I was somewhat like Julia Roberts in Pretty Women, waiting for a fairytale that was not likely to happen.

'_Lily! Over here!'_ Eva called.

I was at Kings Cross Station sitting on a bench daydreaming, when my I heard my best friend Eva Vangelis call.

Eva was beautiful. She had dark skin, brown hair and wore green contacts on her eyes. Eva was model material. She stood tall at 175cm with confidence and grace that drove every boy at Hogwarts mad! Eva was a Barbie doll, to the eye, perfect in ever way, next to Eva, stood Tanya.

Tanya Brown as most people knew her, was a lot like Eva. You could've mistaken her for a model too. Tall, thin and blonde, she was every guy's dream. She was a strong and steady woman who wouldn't take anything from anyone. On the exterior she was wonder women, but inside, we all knew it was an act. Then, came Beverley, one of my quieter best friends.

Beverley was different. She was a klutz, and barely remembered anything. She was so innocent and you couldn't help but like her. She was the sweet counselor of the group. She was 160cm with dark hair and white skin. A mix of Eva and Tanya, these three girls were my best friends and the ones I shared a room with at Hogwarts.

Beverley started to yell,

'_Lily! How was your holiday? Wait, I'm meant to be mad at you. I sent you 4 owls and you didn't reply any! Lily-'_

'_Sorry guys! I forgot to tell you, we went to Paris for Christmas.' _

'_Where she met the love of her life, our good, old, Jamsie Boy.'_ A strong voice added dramatically.

Oh great the four biggest headed boys were here, aka the Marauders.

Yes Black, was right, I has seen James on our trip to Paris, but I certainly do not like him! Can u believe it? Out of everyone in this world, I had to run into James! The great James Potter

Sirius came and put his arm around Tanya.

'_Get your hand off me, Black.' _

'_Ohhh…Touché, Brown'_

'_You're a prat you know that?' _

'_You might have reminded me a couple of times, but I know you love me.'_ He winked at her.

'_You wish, Black. Oh look at that, here comes his little fan club.' _A group of girls carrying a life-size cut-out of Sirius turned around the corner of the station-all girls eagerly looking for Sirius.

'_OH DAMN!'_ he ran off in haste, leaving a very smug looking Tanya.

'_What?' _we all looked at Tanya. _'Oh c'mon you can't tell me he didn't have that coming.' _

Although Sirius loved the attention he got, it was getting more and more absurd each year. Each year he'd come back looking even better than the last and each year the number's of fan clubs would rise. They'd follow him, pick up everything he'd drop (even his Kleenex tissues!) and not to mention the making shrines of him in their common rooms. Sirius and James were the hottest boys in Hogwarts, there was no denying that. Even though they insisted on going out with a different girl every month, they seemed to bother our group the most. We were the Gryffindor 7th year girls; they were the 7th year boys. Our groups had the second biggest rivalry compared to Slytherin and Gryffindor, but ours was less violent and in a way, seemed to grow less and less each year. I can still remember the first time James developed his rivalry against me…oh I'm getting too old for this.

**FLASHBACK**

**It was their 1****st ****year…**

Lily was making her way down the corridor when…

'_Looking good today, Evans.' _James smiled at her.

The short red-head replied._'Why thank you, Potter. What do you want today? Can't you just let me through' _

'_Ahh Evans you underestimate me. Hmm….today…what could I possibly want?'._

She threw a look of disgusit. _'Well, don't look at me. I'll be damned if I ever find out with goes on in that rather huge head of yours.'_

Smirking he stepped closer. _'How bout a date at Hogsmede on Saturday?'_ He winked at her.

Lily had had enough. _'That's it,'_ she muttered.

It all happened in a flash, she got up close and slammed him against the wall.

'_I need to get through you prat. Past you and that huge egotistical head! I would never go out with you. You torture innocent people and tease me and my friends. What in Merlin's name would convince you to think I would go out with you?'_ Sirius strode into the room pinning his arm around Josie, a 2nd year Hufflepuff. He looked very smug indeed. He waved at James and winked back at him.

'_Wait,'_ Lily began_. 'Let me rephrase, which GIANT SQUID in Merlin's name convinced you I would go out with you?'_ James was looking rather pale by this time. _'Let me take one guess? Black? Oh you two better watch out._' Lily threw a look at Sirius. _'And you Black, you stay even further than James, I've had enough._' James quickly caught her arm and bought her back to him._ 'Lily, I've never said this, but I hate you. From this moment, we are enemies. You have no right with me, or my group. Remember this day Evans, you will live to regret it.' _He let her go and swiftly turned around and walked out the common room.

It's something new and I thought I'd give it a go! Please read and review – just another James & Lily story – do you want more?


End file.
